Vorag Bloodytooth
Vorag Bloodytooth, the first Ghoul King, was a gigantic creature whose hatred for the living and for other Vampires was matched only by his urge to rebuild the lost kingdom of Strigos. In -600 IC , four hundred years after the fall of Strigos, he attempted to reclaim their lands. History Legends say that he was once pursued into the woods of southern Sylvania by a hunting party led by Franz von Carstein. Vorag defeated the Count in single combat and drank his blood, thereby increasing his already considerable powers. Around him rallied the many tribes of deranged men inhabiting the forbidding place known as Ghoul Wood in southern Sylvania, and soon he ruled over a huge horde of scavengers. This unruly force he took south, crossing the mountains at Black Fire Pass and carving a red trail across the Border Princes. When he reached the Badlands his army counted many Undead minions as well. Orc and Goblin tribes were slaughtered in their thousands as Vorag made his way towards the ruins of ancient Mourkain, but many more Greenskins descended from the Worlds Edge Mountains to attack the undead. Playing on his kind’s kinship with the Ghouls , he united the scattered tribes of Ghouls that lurked below Cripple Peak and became the first Ghoul King. His army almost destroyed the Red Cloud Goblin tribe. The survivors were enslaved and forced to build the Fortress of Vorag, east of the Plain of Bones. Next, he turned his rag-tag army of carrion-eaters on the Grey Hag tribe. It was in battle against them that a missile launched from a bolt thrower pierced his heart and ended the reign of Vorag Bloodytooth. His fortress was forgotten and fell into ruin. Legacy Yet the efforts of Vorag the Ghoul King remain an inspiration to the Strigoi. He was the first of their line to rise up after the massacre and attempt to take back what was once theirs. They still dream of rebuilding their great Vampire empire, and they have learnt much from the mistakes of Vorag. He did create a new capital deep in the Plain of Bones, but his rage was then directed at the Greenskins rather than his fellow Vampires. Once again, fighting that endless angry tide proved deadly, both to him and to his dreams, and his empire fell as Strigos before it. Although his plans failed, his methods were sound—he took strength from the powers of the Strigoi and applied them far from the realms of the other Vampires—deep in the Badlands. The other bloodlines, as much as the Strigoi, cling tightly to their lordship over Humans. They care far less about areas where Humans cannot or will not go. Thus, the Strigoi have survived in graveyards, ruins, and dark forests, and it is why Vorag’s efforts in the south went unnoticed and were not prevented. Vorag also showed the strength that can be gained from an army of Ghouls, and these creatures are always the foot soldiers and servants of the Strigoi. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (6th Edition) ** : pg. 69 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Night's Dark Masters ** : pg. 31 ** : pg. 33 ** : pg. 68 ** : pg. 71 es:Vorag Diente Ensangrentado Category:Strigoi Category:Vampire Count Characters Category:B Category:V